cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Spayne
Spayne is a peaceful nation, who has only launched one offensive attack in its entire history. It is also a proud member of the Green Protection Agency. Nation Information Spayne is a medium sized, well developed, and aging nation at 548 days old with citizens primarily of Caucasian ethnicity whose religion is Jainism. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Spayne work diligently to produce Cattle and Coal as tradable resources for their nation. It is an aggressive country that some say has an itch for war. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. The military of Spayne has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Spayne allows its citizens to openly protest their government, even if it means violence. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Spayne believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Spayne will not make deals with another country that has a poor history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. War History Today in Spayne, war is highly frowned upon and is avoided at all costs. The reason for this is due to Spayne's war history. King Charles Invades Spayne It all started when Spayne was a small, developing, and unaligned nation. A ruler named King Charles launched an attack against Spayne for no apparent reason, catching Lieutenant Wang off guard. With no military experience, Spayne was definitely the underdog in this war. Yet by some sort of miracle, Spayne's forces were able to force King Charles to surrender and declare peace. Historians unanimously agree that Spayne was victorious in its first war. First Rogue Attack Being attacked sent fear through many of Spayne's citizens. Lieutenant Wang then realized the need for allies. Ironically, right after the war with King Charles, the Grand Global Alliance contacted Wang about joining. Wang jumped on the offer immediately, and officially became a member of the GGA. About a month into Spayne's run with the GGA, the country was attacked again. This time though, the nation was not as lucky. The Spaynish people woke to find part of their community destroyed thanks to a nuclear explosion. A very strong rogue nation decided to bully on Spayne, but other leaders were quick to take care of the rogue. Since Spayne was relatively small at the time, the reparations Lieutenant Wang received helped tremendously, and the country was able to rebound quite nicely. Spazzen War While in the GGA, Lieutenant Wang gained a better understanding of global politics. He also realized that his alliance was perceived as "immature." Wang did not agree with the mindsets or actions of many of the GGA nations, and he saw it in Spayne's best interest to leave. Before he could, he was invited to help start a new alliance- The Blue Guard. Wang was invited by GGA friend San Marco, who held similar feelings about the GGA's perception. After the Blue Guard had opened and gained several members, San Marco was nuked by Spazzen, the leader of the Neutral Destruction Network. Spayne was quick to come to the aid of her ally, and with orders from Blue Guard leader xlt, Spayne launched its first nuclear warhead in history. At first, Spayne showed no mercy for Spazzen. However, Lieutenant Wang learned that Spazzen had attacked because he was provoked by Marco. He was also being annihilated by several other countries simultaneously. Wang felt bad, and without telling the Blue Guard, Wang showed mercy and stopped attacking Spazzen. However, he did not declare peace to protect Spazzen from having another country declare war on him. All in all, Spayne won this war quite decisively. Second Nuclear Rogue Attack Coming Soon! Project Entropy Coming Soon! Political History During Spayne's 550+ day history, the one remaining constant has been Head of State Lieutenant Wang. Spayne originated as a Monarchy, and it's government has transformed constantly to meet the desires of the Spaynish citizens. Under Lieutenant Wang's leadership, Spayne has become one of the oldest, most prosperous nations in the world. Category:Nations Category:Green teamCategory:Member of Green Protection Agency